mlpfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
My Little Pony Przyjaźń to magia Wiki:Chat/Logs/25 April 2016
05:44 ping 09:21 ping 04:15 witaj 04:15 Mam pytanko 04:15 Właściwie kilka 04:15 możesz odpowiedziec? 04:15 bardzo mi zależy możesz? 04:16 dobra nie odpisujesz to nie' 04:24 siema 04:24 sorry, że tak późno, nie mogłem wcześniej 04:26 jakby co to będę tu siedział 04:28 ok 04:33 siemanko 04:33 hejo 04:36 aalohaaa 04:36 hej 04:57 no i gdzie impreza 04:57 :c 04:57 W Charlotte NC 04:58 już na brony wiki 04:58 jest aktywniej 04:58 a to przecież pół cmentarz joł 04:58 Najaktywniej to u Ruskich zawsze jest 04:58 lel ;-; 05:03 zw 05:10 jj 05:14 (john) 05:17 (party) 05:18 (dance) 05:18 (cydr) 05:24 abas rytas 05:24 labas* 05:24 hej 05:24 co jest półcmentarzem? 05:26 hejcia 05:26 bronia 05:27 czemu 05:27 czemu 05:27 no nie wiem 05:28 bo kiedyś tam każdy edytował, a teraz tylko powstają jakieś artykuliki nowych userów którzy od razu uciekają 05:29 a jak jest na fanowskiej 05:29 co mnie fanowska xD 05:29 ;-; 05:30 łezkuje bo sama za nią tęskni 05:30 zwłaszcza za ozim 05:30 ave legiony * 05:31 chociaż ozi nie był zły 05:31 był tylko złodziejem, ale przecież każdy polak to złodziej 05:31 nikt nie wie kim był ozi 05:31 bo barym nam opowiadał mnóstwo bajek a wszyscy wiemy że barym kłamie 05:31 ja baryma nie słuchałam w sprawach oziego 05:32 wszelkie informacje na temat oziego miałam z własnych obserwacji 05:32 które nie zawsze były słuszne 05:32 ja tak i przez to nie wiem czym jest życie!!! 05:34 komar mi lata nad głową 05:34 jak ja nienawidzę komarów 05:34 to go zjedz 05:35 Komar to pikuś, gorzej jak komarzyca 05:36 racja, kobiety są zawsze bardziej wredne 05:36 hej xd 05:36 Witajcie 05:36 hej 05:36 aga, wysłałam ci moje zdjęcia 05:36 Wiem jedno skomentowałam 05:36 :) 05:36 ej 05:36 pewnie "go kill yourself and get cancer" 05:37 wysyła swoje zdjęcia obcym 05:37 nom, mogę wam wszystkim je wysłać na czacie 05:37 http://sanetta.deviantart.com/art/Pink-tree-605196336 05:37 szanuj się trochę!!1 05:37 http://sanetta.deviantart.com/art/Delikatesy-605195651 05:38 serio zdjęcie delikatesów 05:38 xd 05:38 tag 05:39 Aneto ja nie piszę do ludzi takich rzeczy 05:39 zw 05:39 właśnie 05:39 ja takie piszę 05:39 !!!!11 05:39 Saro czemu mam być obca? 05:39 ja nie jestem człowiekiem 05:40 Do niewiast nie piszę tak tym bardziej 05:40 bo nie jesteś w jej łóżku 05:40 Dlatego,ze Ty tam jesteś 05:40 własnie!!!!!!!!1 05:40 XD 05:45 http://41.media.tumblr.com/973a6b3310c858850e6d80c82796ba4c/tumblr_neu2hcigk81s5b5tzo1_500.jpg 05:50 xd 05:50 idę o/ 05:50 05:50 ale lamus o/ 05:50 chej 05:50 wchodzi, milczy, wychodzi 05:50 CHEEEJ 05:52 hej 05:53 (party) 05:53 co ty tak dzisiaj imprezujesz 05:54 bo może was rozkręcę czy coś <:c 05:55 możemy zacząć opowiadać żarty 05:55 okej 05:55 to zaczynaj!!!!11 05:55 czemu jak chcę opowiedzieć jakiś żart to nigdy żadnego nie pamiętam a znam ich wiele 05:56 xd 05:57 o mam 05:57 ale jest długi 05:58 to 05:58 powiedz 05:58 siedzą ludzie w kinie, film się zaczyna, a jakiś koleś wchodzi spóźniony i mam mnóstwo przekąsek 05:58 najpierw otwiera chipsy i pyta każdego czy chce się poczęstować 05:59 ludzie trochę wkurzeni odmawiają 05:59 potem otwiera jakieś krakersy o taka sama sytuacja, ludzie coraz bardziej wnerwieni 06:01 następnie zabiera się za wafelki i znowu wszystkich pyta, ale tym razem natrętniej: hej, ty chce wafelka? nie nie chcę. a ty tam chcesz wafelka? nie chcę i proszę i ciszę. a może twoja dziewczyna chce? 06:01 to nie jest moja dziewczyna! ale zapytaj ją czy chce! (na to dziewczyna) nie nie chcę! 06:02 ej łysy a ty chcesz wafelka?! (a łysy) nie chcę!! a cała sala: łysy, no weź wafelka! 06:02 koniec 06:03 ale to było 06:03 suche 06:03 wiem 06:03 ale lubię ten żart 06:03 Znam lepsze 06:03 trzeba sobie wyobrazić wtedy jest trochę śmieszniej 06:03 Fosforylacja fotosyntetyczna niecykliczna 06:03 lel xd 06:03 co XD 06:03 rany 06:03 Bo to jest takie głupie XD 06:04 to fetysz Magdzi 06:04 XD 06:04 Tzn niecykliczna jest jeszcze spoko 06:04 ale cykliczna to czarna magia 06:04 hahahaheheha 06:04 TY SIĘ NIE ŚMIEJ, MÓWIŁAŚ, ŻE NIE OGARNIASZ FOTOSYNTEZY XD 06:05 I NIE MUSZĘ 06:05 GAI 06:05 BO JESTEM PO MATURZE 06:05 <:C 06:05 Witam 06:05 hej 06:05 i hehehe 06:05 xd 06:05 hej 06:06 to kto jeszcze przejmuje się maturą 06:06 hihi 06:07 Ja n XD 06:07 A POTEM NIE ZDA POLSKIEGO 06:07 W sumie 06:07 Najgorsza rzecz jaką człowiek mógł wymyślić 06:07 Uzależnianie życia od jednego papierka 06:08 czy ja wiem 06:08 z perspektywy pomaturanlej masz wrażenie że nie miała w ogóle znaczenia 06:08 własnie dla mnie np nie miała 06:08 ale to dlatego że poszłam na uniwerek na który każdy się dostawał lmao yolo 06:09 a ja w ogóle nie poszłam na studia 06:09 XD 06:09 ale myślę ze mam życie bardzo udane i matura nic do niego nie wniosła 06:10 Wcale nie trzeba mieć matury i iść na studia by być zadowolonym i szczęśliwym w swoim zyciu 06:11 ja nie mogłam iść na studia mimi dobrze zdanej matury 06:11 *mimo 06:11 ale nie żałuje 06:11 i może to nie jest wychowawcze podejście 06:12 why nie mogłaś iść? 06:12 A ja tak zapytam czy ktoś oglądał te nowy Atomówki na CN 06:12 bo musiałam iść do pracy 06:12 Damianradek, ty 06:13 Ja oglądałem Atomówki i bardzo fajny 06:13 bo jakbyś szła na uj to teoretycznie matura ma znaczenie 06:13 xd 06:14 wracajac zaś do tego że moje podejście nie jest wychowawcze to ja poprostu uwazam,ze w życiu trzeba poprostu isć swoją drogą ta która pasuje nam najbardziej i jeśli nie potrzebyjemy do tego matury i studiów to wcale nic od nich nie zalezy 06:14 (y) 06:15 True 06:15 Mi pokazało pusty komentarz sarna 06:16 Ja może jeszcze kiedyś zrobię studia jakieś ale tak tylko dla siebie żeby poszerzyć swoja wiedze 06:16 bo masz wooden pc 06:16 Zas życie mam takie jakiego zawsze chciałam i jstem bardzo szczęsliwa 06:17 Saruś dobre dobre XD 06:17 xd 06:17 mniejsza że tymi tekstami kiedyś rzucał darek gresiu i toto 06:18 Ja nie mam drewnianego komputera haha 06:18 haha oszukuj się 06:19 może ma kamienny 06:19 z czasów naszych przodków 06:19 Saro 06:19 Damianradek ma kompa z apple 06:19 http://st.elohell.net/public/chill/11234722317fa348f73d70e0eb3a4f18.jpg 06:20 XD 06:20 hahaahahahahahaha 06:21 aww XD 06:22 skończymy już zartami 06:22 *żartami 06:23 jj 06:23 Witam 06:24 Amerykanie wydali miliony dolarów na długopis piszący w stanie nieważkości, Rosjanie użyli ołówków 06:25 radek nie lubi żartów 06:25 http://memy.pl/show/big/uploads/Post/58647/14616060305463.jpg 06:25 XD 06:25 Lubie ale nie dzisiaj nie mam ochoty 06:26 na żarty 06:27 aww 06:29 żeby nie było to mówię pa pa 06:29 papa 06:29 bo nic nie pisałem :D 06:29 do pa o/ 06:29 o/ 06:30 http://memy.pl/show/big/uploads/Post/58603/14615915012480.jpg 06:30 spadłam z fotela 06:31 ;-; 06:31 to nasz społecześntwo 06:31 nasze 06:33 Chyba sobie kupie na Szrocie fotel samochodowy z Pasami postawie przed kompem (idealny na takie memy, żarty, wpisy 06:34 genialne 06:37 Hej o/ 06:38 hejo 06:38 Witam, Witam o zdrowie sie pytam 06:39 Może mnie wywalić 06:39 z/w 06:39 Ok 06:42 zarysowana sara 06:42 co rysiasz? 06:44 szkice bo ludzie na brony wiki proszo xd 06:44 już nie będzie kuców z baz! 06:45 jak szlachetnie 06:46 wję! 06:46 Co to znaczy że nie będzie kuców z Baz ? 06:46 a miałam rysować siebie! 06:46 to znaczy że ludzie nie będę rysować na bazach 06:46 lel 06:46 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lC0-QaoY0IA dlaczego to się nazywa try not to laugh skoro to nawet nie próbuje być śmieszne? 06:47 Wywaliło 06:48 Pewnie Autorowi wydawało się inaczej 06:48 i to jest sequel 06:49 jakoś nie chcę sprawdzać czy pierwsza część jest śmieszniejsza 06:49 huehue 06:49 gg kasuje ggdysk 06:50 jak teraz natalka ma rzyć ;c 06:50 ;-; 06:50 no czemu 06:50 JA TAM MAM RZECZY 06:50 czy to gg bankrutuje że wszystko zamyka 06:50 dunno 06:50 serio to kasują 06:50 dziwne 06:51 ja od jakiegoś czasu korzystam ze stasha na dA jako takiego dysku xd 06:51 gg bankrutuje już od jakiś 4 lat, kiedy zlikwidowali serwer Gmail 06:52 jj 06:53 *Email miało być 06:53 musiałem wynieś worki do ulice na jutro po zbierają worki segregowane 07:03 mysłem ze mi czat sie zwiesił teraz patrze to tu cisza jest 07:03 *myśłem 07:04 http://pl.brony.wikia.com/wiki/Specjalna:Chat 07:04 Tu nie 07:04 REKLAMA WIKI!!!!!!!!!!1111!!!!1111!!!!!!!!!! 07:04 lel 07:04 xd 07:09 Wszystkim się wydaje że się czat wiesza czy jak? 07:10 Może tak ale tego nie wiem 07:12 ide papa 07:12 do pa o/ 07:12 pa 07:12 PA 07:13 Caps Lock .-. 07:13 I nie zdążyłem... :v 07:14 Idę o/ 07:15 o/ 07:16 o/ Jestem na czacie Brony, jak coś 07:17 do ja też spadam 07:17 o/ 07:41 dobra też stąd wyjdę 07:41 o/ 07:42 ja też o/ 08:06 ping 09:43 ping 2016 04 25